


Elephant’s Memory

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Surprise Fluff, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: David is upset at Nick for lying to him.
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Elephant’s Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).

> for frozenmemories1987, who sent the prompt, “why are you lying to me?”
> 
> I am gonna try my hand at Nick/David for the first time in my life so I hope I do them justice!!! also sorry if this is formatted weird I’m on mobile lol

“Why are you lying to me?” David interrupts as Nick verbally brainstorms the importance of adhesive residue found on his victim’s sleeve.

“Lying about what?” Nick asks, looking to either side of him with a puzzled expression, as if to see if he was the one being addressed.

“You kept deflecting my questions about what we’re doing this weekend, and then, when you finally told me that you didn’t have any special plans friday after work, wanted to use it as a stress relief day, take it easy, stay in, a little bird comes and finds me, tells me that _really_, you’re going frisbee golfing with Sanders.”

“Well, I—” Nick stammers, but David raises a finger to his lips.

“No, you know what? Save it,” he shoves the folder contains Nick’s test results into his chest, pushes him and gestures for him to leave the room. “I was going to surprise you with a bottle of wine—a very rare and _expensive_ one, I might add—and copy of a new bird documentary that isn’t supposed to be released for another month, but my efforts should saved for someone who actually _appreciates_ it. Now if you’ll excuse me, believe it not, there are cases other than _yours_ that require my expert opinion.”

If there was a door, David would have slammed it in Nick’s face. Instead he turns around, busies himself with setting up his next sample, filling out paperwork, cranking up the volume on his stereo.

Nick just stands, completely dumbfounded from the verbal slap in the face, biting his lower lip as he contemplates how to fix his boyfriend’s hurt feelings.

He knows the fix won’t come as easy as muttered reassurances into his ear, his hands wrapping around David from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He can’t just kiss the problem away into the same repressed lock box that would open one day during a heated argument.

Instead he takes the loss for what it is, walks out with his chin held high, because the truth to his lies would come to light in a few days time.

But of course, when the time comes, he’s still giving Nick the cold shoulder.

“Listen, Goose, I’m sorry, alright? I know I’m asking for a lot, but I need you to trust me on this, okay?” was all he had to offer without spoiling the surprise.

To his astonishment, David allows him to drive him to what he _thought_ was an assist on a high profile case—the only way he was able to convince him was by saying Grissom personally asked for David to ride along with him—but what really turned out to be the frisbee golf course he had made plans with Greg at instead.

Greg wasn’t the only familiar face, however, as the rest of the lab was there too, dressed in casual attire and beers in their hands.

“Surprise!”

“What?”

His face drops and lifts and drops again as he realizes this was not a crime scene, but a party. An anniversary party, according to the banner.

“Did you really think I forgot?” Nick whispers into his ear with his trademark smirk. “I’ve got an elephant’s memory.”

David scoffs but smiles and gives Nick a quick peck on his cheek.

“Take it that means you forgive me?”

“Only if you let me win.”

“Mm…we’ll see about that,” Nick replies with a wink before he playfully pats his David on the butt, and they fully join the surprise anniversary party of their relationship.


End file.
